So The Drama
by MasterDuelistMichael
Summary: (Note: Re-Upload because I just had to deal with a spambot and blocked him) They've traveled the world, battled countless villains and faced Murphy's law...but nothing could've prepared them for this! This...is SO THE DRAMA! Part of my Kim Possible AU
1. The Rescue

**This year marks the 15th anniversary of my favorite Disney Channel Original Movie - 'Kim Possible: So The Drama'. So to celebrate, I'm getting back into the Milo Murphy's Law fandom with my Kim Possible AU version...of SO THE DRAMA! We roll...NOW!**

* * *

We find ourselves in Tokyo, Japan, where a parade is being held to salute the Nakasumi Corporation and its Founder/President/CEO - Hiroto Nakasumi. On the main float was Nakasumi-san and his assistant/translator, Yoshiko Kiyoko. What they didn't know was that overhead, a green and black jet was circling above them, smokescreen missiles armed. The pilot was none other than former superhero turned Dr. Drakken's assistant, Lydia Brooks, otherwise known as Shego.

Shego fired the smokescreen missiles into the crowd, blinding them temporarily, then giving the signal to a team of ninjas.

"Target: Nakasumi-san..."

The ninjas jumped into action, surrounding Nakasumi and Kiyoko, ready to capture Nakasumi-san. However, a 17 year old ginger girl launched out of the Nakasumi float and roundhoused the ninjas into the ground.

* * *

"It is impossible!"

"No..." the girl said, flipping her hair, revealing herself to be international teen hero Melissa Chase. "...but real close."

Melissa flipped to the ground in front of the float and took a battle stance as the ninjas drew fire swords. She continued to send the ninjas flying, but they just bounced right back up! She could use some backup right about now!

"Milo? Milo?"

* * *

Yeah...her jinxed friend was still trapped inside the float.

"Working on it!" Milo called out, trying to punch through the float. Having had enough of Milo's shenanigans, Diogee decided to bite through the float, releasing Milo.

"Thanks, Diogee. But I think you should go home now," the jinxed teen said, sending his dog home. "Silly dog! He's not supposed to be in Japan!" Milo called out as a giant ninja appeared before him. "SUMO-NINJA?!" Milo called out.

"I am strong like the mountain!" the Sumo-Ninja declared, trying to grab Milo. Milo slipped right on by, though.

"THAT IS SICK AND WRONG!"

"I am your doom!" the Sumo-Ninja declared, grabbing Milo.

* * *

"Chase...a little help here!" Milo called out, summoning his naked mole rat friend. Chase then appeared out of Milo's pocket and scurried up to his head before kicking the Sumo-Ninja's eyes, causing him to release Milo. "Naked Mole Rat...weird enough for you?"

"YOU WILL SUFFER!" the Sumo-Ninja called out, punching the float.

"MELISSA!"

* * *

Melissa was still dealing with the regular ninjas, though...

"Just a sec, Milo!"

She disposed of them quickly enough to help Milo with the Sumo-Ninja!

"MILO!" Melissa called out as the Sumo-Ninja charged in, slamming the float. Melissa flipped, sticking the landing on the Sumo-Ninja's back. "Uh, that move...won the Cheer Regionals!" the ginger said as Milo gave the Sumo-Ninja a Texas Wedgie. Melissa, however, was not impressed with Milo's maneuver.

"Oooh...better put some ice on that one..."

* * *

While the Ninjas had been dealt with, Shego was still at large. She had grabbed Nakasumi-san with her plane's attached grappling hook and was attempting to spirit him away to Drakken's evil lair...but not on Melissa's watch! She had her Rocket Skates and was giving chase (no pun intended), grabbing Nakasumi's right leg!

"Right behind you, MC!" Milo called out, pushing a button on his gloves. But thanks to Murphy's law, his skates didn't activate. "Doggone Murphy's law..." Milo chided. To make matters worse, smoke started coming from his pants! "Oh, don't tell me, Chase...did I put on my Blaster Briefs this morning?"

Chase squeaked in confirmation, affirming Milo's fears.

"Well...this is gonna be a wild ride..." Milo said as his Blaster Briefs launched him into the air and he lost his pants. Milo lost pants count: 1.

* * *

While Milo deals with another Murphy's law fueled debacle, Melissa is flying through the air, trying to rescue Nakasumi-san from Shego's clutches. Shego tried to shake Melissa off, but to no avail. Just then, the Melissa-link chimed. It was Zack calling in from his room in Danville.

"Hey, Zack. What's the sitch?"

"Is this a bad time?" Zack asked.

"Remember how the President of Nakasumi Toys thought he was in some kind of danger?"

"Yeah."

"He was right."

* * *

Zack, having finished his homework, still in his room, went right to work tracking Melissa. "Hang on...got you on GPS lock!"

U-turn coming up!

"MELISSA! U-TURN!"

U-turn seen...taken just like Beggar's Canyon back home!

"Melissa, Sara wanted me to patch her through, but you seem kinda busy."

"Kinda..."

"Wasn't important. Just something about Candace and Jeremy."

Hearing that this was about Candace and Jeremy, Melissa freaked out.

"WHAT?! Put her through, like...NOW!"

"Alright, alright!"

* * *

The next person Melissa would see would be Milo's sister Sara.

"Sara, off or on?"

"ON! AGAIN!" Sara said.

"How many times can two people break up and get back together?"

"She loves the drama!"

Melissa scoffed. "She just needs a date for the prom," she said as Shego pulled up, heading straight for a giant electronic billboard. "Oh, this is bad..."

"If you ask me, they deserve each other!"

"No, I mean...THIS...is bad!" Melissa said, showing Sara what she was heading into. "Talk later, Sara. Gotta jet."

* * *

Having gotten past the billboard, there were still ninjas to escape. That's where Milo came in...or should I say FLEW in! Blaster Briefs still going, he tackled the ninjas, taking them out of commission.

"Thanks, Milo!"

Of course, as Murphy's law would have it, Milo's Blaster Briefs would malfunction, causing him to land on the front window of Shego's plane.

"SHEGO!" Milo gasped.

"Oh look...the jinx..." Shego sarcastically remarked as she flipped the plane over, shaking Milo off. Unfortunately, Murphy's law would kick in again as the grappling hook malfunctioned, releasing Nakasumi-san! Melissa and Milo flew in, grabbing Nakasumi as Melissa used her hair dryer grappling hook, wrapping it along one of the electronic signs and swinging through Tokyo. Shego tried to re-kidnap Nakasumi, but all she got was his suit!

* * *

Finally, the trio landed on the Nakasumi float safely, grappling hook retracted and Shego neutralized!

"BOO-YAH!" Milo called out in celebration.

Shego on the other hand was not pleased. "You know, one day...we really need to take that hair dryer from her," the former hero turned villain remarked.

* * *

**Nakasumi-san has been rescued, Shego neutralized, but there's still some big issues to be dealt with! We'll find out what those issues are...NEXT TIME!**


	2. Prom Problems

**Here's chapter 2 of 'So The Drama'! This is where we see Melissa's major Drama-rama! ROLL IT!**

* * *

(Kim Possible theme - Movie version)

**A DISNEY CHANNEL ORIGINAL MOVIE**

**KIM POSSIBLE: SO THE DRAMA**

* * *

_**Doesn't matter where**_

_**Doesn't matter when**_

* * *

**Starring**

**SABRINA CARPENTER**

**WILL FRIEDLE**

* * *

_**I will always be there**_

_**'til the very end**_

* * *

**Also Starring**

**MEKAI CURTIS**

**NANCY CARTWRIGHT**

**RAVEN-SYMONE**

**ADRIAN PASDAR**

**TARA STRONG**

**VINCENT MARTELLA**

**LEO HOWARD**

* * *

_**Call Me**_

* * *

**ALYSON STONER**

**NATHAN KRESS**

* * *

_**Beep Me**_

* * *

**Score By**

**ADAM BERRY**

**JON COLTON BARRY**

**DAN POVENMIRE**

**JEFF 'SWAMPY' MARSH**

* * *

_**Call Me, Beep Me**_

_**If you wanna reach me!**_

* * *

**'Milo Murphy's Law' created by**

**DAN POVENMIRE**

**JEFF 'SWAMPY' MARSH**

**'Kim Possible' created by**

**BOB SCHOOLEY**

**MARK McCORKLE**

**Directed By**

**STEVE LOTER**

**DAN POVENMIRE**

**JEFF 'SWAMPY' MARSH**

* * *

_**Call Me, Beep Me if you wanna reach me!**_

* * *

On the plane back to Danville, the Melissa-link chimed.

"What's the sitch, Zack?" Melissa asked.

"I'm digging on the whole Drakken/Nakasumi plot, but so far nothing," Zack informed.

"I can't figure it..."

"I get why he'd take his automated toy-making technology. No clue why he'd take the man himself, though."

"Right...I was actually talking about this geometry homework."

Zack smiled. "You want me to take a crack at it?" he asked.

"Thanks, but no. I believe genius assistance is super cheat-ish. I'll ask Milo. See you at school, 'kay?"

"See ya, Melissa!" Zack responded, signing off.

* * *

Melissa then turned behind her. "Any luck on number 7, Milo?" she asked. But the voice that responded was not that of her best friend.

"Very tricky..." the voice responded.

"Milo?"

"Number 7 is very tricky, I plan to come back to that one. How's that essay going?"

"I believe Murphy-san will be pleased."

The voices were actually 2 of Nakasumi's assistants.

* * *

"And where exactly is Murphy-san?" Melissa asked, annoyed. The assistants pointed to the back of the plane, where Melissa was met by Nakasumi and Kiyoko.

"Ms. Chase, welcome! And thank you once again!" Ms. Kiyoko said to Melissa.

"No big! Thanks for the lift back home! Any of you seen Milo?"

* * *

Survey says...he's trying to control an out of control remote control car. The driver...his naked mole rat Chase.

"CHASE! I'm supposed to steer! Come on, man!" Milo chided his rodent friend.

"Milo, cut it out!"

"Yeah, talk to the naked driver here!" Milo said to Melissa as he pressed a red button, ejecting Chase from the car, only to be caught by Diogee. "Nice catch, Diogee!" Milo congratulated his dog. "But I do need you to go home, okay?" he added, sending his dog home. "He's not supposed to be on a plane!"

* * *

"Nakasumi-san says not to worry. His business is to create joy. Your friend is an excellent customer - still filled with childlike wonder," Kiyoko told Melissa.

"Maybe a little too much," Melissa sarcastically remarked.

Milo then directed his attention to a shelf on the right hand side, right where Chase would've landed. "No way! Is this what I think it is?" he asked, picking up a sketch of a cartoon tiki. "Tiki-boo rules!" He then picked up another sketch of a little cartoon bunny. "BUN-BUN!"

* * *

"You create all these characters yourself, Mr. Nakasumi?" Melissa asked.

"Yes, he does. It is his personal touch."

"Aw, come on! You just doodle a face on and BOOM, every kid on the planet wants one?" Milo asked with a hint of skepticism.

"Do not tell the shareholders it is so easy. They might take away my jet," Mr. Nakasumi warned the duo.

"I hear ya, dude!"

Wait...Mr. Nakasumi speaks English?

* * *

"HOLD UP! You speak English?" Milo asked.

"Oh, quite fluently. But I enjoy whispering to Ms. Kiyoko."

"Nakasumi-san is a little, how you say, wacky..."

"Okay, I guess it comes with the toymaker thing..." Melissa remarked as Nakasumi's other assistants came in.

* * *

"Murphy-san, on behalf of the Nakasumi Corporation, accept our gratitude for your efforts in the rescue of Nakasumi-san," one of his assistants greeted.

"Who works extremely hard on the whole toy thing, you know, by the way!" Milo called out, much to the ire of Melissa.

"Nakasumi-san, we approach Danville Airport. The pilot should have landing clearance shortly," the other assistant informed.

* * *

"That's okay, just drop us off here," Melissa said. Milo and Melissa then jumped off the plane, parachutes at the ready. "IT'S GO TIME!" Milo called out. That was Chase's signal to pull the ripcord that launched his parachute. Of course, being cursed with Murphy's law...the parachute took Milo's homework with it as well as his pants! Milo lost pants count: 2.

"AAAAHHHH! MY HOMEWORK!"

"Murphy's law...BOOM!"

* * *

We pick things up at the home of rocket scientist Richard Chase and brain surgeon Pepper Chase.

"Good morning, Dr. Chase!" Mrs. Chase greeted her husband.

"And to you, Dr. Chase!" Mr. Chase responded.

"Crazy day - 3 procedures before lunch! You?"

"Down to the wire on the Hephaestus project - 3 years, $3 billion! God, I hope this works!"

"More coffee, dear?"

'_Are you sure you wish to delete file - Hephaestus_?'

"Yes, please!"

'_Dr. Chase voice print acknowledged. Deleting file now._'

Oops.

* * *

"NO! NO! UNDO! UNDO!"

'_File delete aborted._'

Nice save!

* * *

"No worries, Pep. Got it all in here!" Mr. Chase assured, pointing to his head.

"Kids eaten yet?"

"Phineas and Ferb are in their room working on some 'top secret' project."

"Like father, like sons..."

"Haven't seen Lissie..."

* * *

Speak of the devil, there's Melissa now, landing right in the backyard!

"Morning!" Melissa greeted.

"Got in a little late there, Lissie-cub..."

"Yeah...really slows me down when I pull my chute as soon as we bail, but you know Milo...such a baby about free-falling!"

"Where exactly were you last night, Melissa?" her mom asked. And coincidental news broadcast by Gordon Gutsofanemu...NOW!

_The Tokyo toy magnate was rescued by world-famous teen hero MELISSA CHASE!_

* * *

"That's my girl!" her dad congratulated.

"It was no big! Save for the Sumo-Ninja...he was pretty big."

Mr. Chase chuckled. "Sumo-Ninjas...we didn't have to deal with Sumo-Ninjas when I was growing up - or sumo anything for that matter!"

* * *

INBOUND MISSILES! And a great deflection by Melissa!

"Sweet backhand, 'Lissie!"

"Not yet, dad!"

Another missile, another deflection! These missiles can only be the work of one annoying duo...

"TWEEBS!"

"MOM!"

"DAD!"

"Did you see our..."

Phineas and Ferb stopped short when Melissa gave her 'Not Impressed' look.

* * *

"You did this..." Phineas said, annoyed.

"Why can't you Tweebs play with video games like normal kids?"

"We do!" Ferb confirmed.

"We use them for parts!" Phineas added.

"It's true!" Mr. Chase chimed in.

"No missiles in the house, boys..." Mrs. Chase reprimanded.

"Fine..."

"This is what happens when a rocket scientist and a brain surgeon reproduce," Melissa scoffed. Wait, Melissa...aren't you a result of said union? Yeah...so you have no room to talk.

* * *

Meanwhile, Shego had just landed in a secret lair hidden in Mount Danville.

"Brain Tap machine ready for prisoner!" One of the scientists said, only to be met with a face full of business suit.

"THERE IS NO PRISONER! Go tap yourself..." Shego replied angrily before falling through a trapdoor.

'_YOU HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME, SHEGO!_'

Shego was soon met by a barrage of drones and had some difficulty fighting them off.

"Your Syntho-Drones are improving. They might actually win in a fair fight..." Shego began, lighting her plasma fist. "...too bad that's not my style," she said, punching and destroying Syntho-Drone 842. "843?"

Before 843 could come in, Bradley Nicholson - otherwise known as Dr. Drakken - arose from the floor.

* * *

"SHEGO! Must you always break my toys?"

"Okay, sport...why are you all 'You have failed me for the last time!' What's with that?"

"Shego, the time has come to step our game up to the next level! To up the ante!" Drakken declared before looking at what remained of Syntho-Drone 842. "Oh dear...I was especially fond of 842. He had a certain spring in his step and a boyish sparkle in his eye."

"No, I think that was Syntho-Goo. Can we get a mop in here STAT?"

"Shego, walk with me, talk with me..." Drakken started, walking with Shego as the remains of the battle were cleaned. "...would you say that I'm evil?"

Shego groaned as she was faced with this question again. "Oy, not this again. Yes, yes, you're very evil!"

Drakken looked on as one of his assistants were researching a mutated octopus. "Ah, Henderson! Crucial to the mutant life form project!"

"Dr. D., get a grip! No one does superweapons like you! Just look at that annihilation ray!"

"Evil by design! And environmentally-friendly!"

"See? There ya go!"

The duo then passed by another section, where a man was being bombarded by a reasonable facsimile of 'It's A Small World'.

"And the things I'm doing in the field of torture are very exciting!"

"That's what I'm saying! You have definitely..." Shego started as they approached another room. This time...it was a replica of Melissa's room. "...lost it."

* * *

"My latest research project - TEENAGE WASTELAND! I will get inside her high school head! I will know Melissa Chase's fatal flaw!" Drakken declared as he pushed a button. "Stevens, progress report!"

"What up, Dr. D. diggity dog?"

"We've lost Stevens..." Drakken said as one of his scientists appeared.

"Pardon me, Dr. Drakken..."

"WHAT?!"

"Without a brain to tap, the Brain Tap machine is really not being used to its fullest extent."

* * *

Angered, Drakken grabbed Nakasumi's suit and tore it to shreds. What was revealed afterwards was a sketch of a little cartoon devil. Seeing this, Drakken smiled and celebrated like a teenage girl.

"What are you so happy about?"

"Oh, just the first step to world conquest..."

"What-ever...LET ME SEE THAT!" Shego said, snatching the sketch. "A doodle? Are you serious?"

"For shizzle, She-gizzle!"

Shego facepalmed. "Oh no...are you trying to be hip again?"

"Word to your mother!" Drakken responded.

* * *

We now find ourselves at a Danville High cheer practice, where Melissa and her fellow cheerleaders had just finished up a routine for an upcoming competition.

"GO DRAGONS!" Melissa called out as she found herself at the top of the pyramid, her rightful place as cheer captain. Just then, Candace's phone rang, causing her to bail from the pyramid and causing the pyramid to topple.

"That was so on purpose, Candace!"

"Like, it's always about you! Zero your ego, Melissa!" Candace retorted as she returned to her call...it was her boyfriend, Jeremy Johnson, on the other end. "Jeremy, sweetie, I'll come over as soon as your done working out. 2 hours? Okay. And don't shower...I like it when you glisten."

"'When you glisten'? CAN YOU BE ANY SICKER?"

"Like you and your BF? Whoops, I forgot! You don't have a BF, do you, Melissa? Too busy 'saving the world'?"

Melissa scoffed. "You still use airquotes...huh."

* * *

"I'm all about Jeremy Johnson - quarterback, hottie, top of the food chain." Candace then motioned to a cute redhead, about as tall as her and Melissa, but with green eyes instead of Melissa's blue. "Crystal is hooked up with Zack Underwood, honor student and baseball team captain; Amanda's with Chad Mankey, basketball team's star forward. Soccer, track and field, lacrosse, ice hockey...face facts! All the remotely acceptable guys are taken!"

"Is there a deadline I don't know about?" Melissa asked.

"The prom..."

Melissa gagged. "It's just another stupid dance."

"Try THE DANCE! Who you go with is, like, crucial! You're looking at captain of the CHESS TEAM!"

* * *

That's when Milo burst in.

"Hey, MC!" Milo called out.

"OR WORSE!"

"Do we have a date with Bueno Nacho or what?"

* * *

**Oh boy...peer pressure alert! What's a crime-stopping cheerleader to do? Find out...NEXT TIME!**


	3. Bermuda Triangle

**Chapter 3 brings us to the Bermuda Triangle! Let's hope no ships vanish, alright? ROLL IT!**

* * *

We pick things up at Bueno Nacho #582 - prime hangout for Danville High School students. It's here that we meet up with Melissa Chase and her best girl friend (and Milo's sister) Sara Murphy. Melissa had just told Sara about what Candace told her about cheerleaders and 'The Food Chain'.

* * *

"Girl, that is majorly messed up!" Sara said to Melissa.

"I know, but what if Candace has, in her own stupid way, a point?" Melissa asked, causing Sara to gasp.

"SHUT THE FRONT DOOR, MELISSA!"

"What if there's something wrong with me?"

"Because you're not dating a jock?"

"I'm weirding guys out, Sara! They see me on TV, roundhousing some goon out a window! It's a vivid image..."

Sara just smiled. "Melissa, you are a strong, independent woman - any brotha afraid of that just ain't worth your time!"

"I know, Sara. But is there anything sadder than going to the prom with your...'just a friend'?"

"And his naked mole rat...and his dog?"

Melissa giggled. "Please, Sara. Milo would send Diogee home faster than you can say 'Where's Perry?'"

* * *

Speaking of Milo, he was at the front counter with Neal, placing his usual Naco Night order - 4 Nacos, 3 Quesarritos and a Tortada salad, extra cheese on all.

"That'll be $7.52," Neal informed his friend and ever-faithful Bueno Nacho customer.

"Uh, might want to check your math, Neal. You've known me long enough to know that this is my standard Naco Night order and it always comes to $4.98," Milo told Neal.

"While that may be true that we've known each other a while and that I know your Bueno Nacho tendencies inside and out, Milo; it pains me to tell you that the Naco Night promotion's been cancelled."

* * *

Hearing this caused Milo's eyes to twitch violently, same with Chase.

"You...you cancelled Naco Night?"

"Milo, it's not my doing," Neal said, trying to calm Milo down. "New management did it. Someone bought the whole enchilada. I can give you the 800 number if you want to express your concerns. Would that help?"

Milo then got a serious look on his face. "Oh yeah...I've got some major concerns."

* * *

Back with Melissa and Sara now...

"I mean, a 'date-date' would be nice...a stinkin' BF!" Melissa said to Sara.

"You're lettin' Candace play you, Melissa!" Sara warned.

"SO NOT!"

Sara then put her dramatic acting skills to use. "What good is saving the world if you don't have anyone to share it with?" the blonde fangirl remarked mockingly.

"Okay, a little. Just once, I'd like to make her eat her words!"

"Well, they are low carb..." Sara said to Melissa as Milo walked in with a forlorn look on his face.

* * *

"MC, life as we know it has changed...Naco Night is no more...oh, and I need 3 more dollars."

Hold that thought, Milo! Zack's on the Melissa-link!

"What's the sitch, Zack?"

"Drakken's been spotted - THE BERMUDA TRIANGLE!"

* * *

Deep within the legendary and infamous Bermuda Triangle, there was a restaurant...aptly named the Bermuda Triangle. This is where we find Drakken and Shego. Their target - the leader of the criminal underworld.

"I'm here to see your boss," Drakken informs the bouncer. He and Shego are let in on the spot, but are stopped when the bouncer's hand grabs Drakken and slaps a bowtie around him. "Shego...tip the man."

* * *

Meanwhile, Milo and Melissa were en route to the Triangle. Their ride - shrimp fisherman David Bailey!

"Thanks for the lift, Mr. Bailey!"

"Melissa, it was the least I could do after you saved me in Superstorm Sandy!"

"No big! It wasn't like it was a perfect storm or anything. I mean...it was okay."

"This place is wicked bad, Chase!" Milo warned. "We go in, get the down low and we get out! Got it?" Milo ran down. Chase squeaked in confirmation.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Triangle...

"Alright, Shego. I'm off to grill this common criminal. What's his name again?"

"Big Daddy Brotherson..." Shego told Drakken. "But you should know..."

"Please, Shego. I'm a super-genius. I think I can handle 'Big Daddy'," Drakken responded cockily.

* * *

Back with Milo and Melissa...

They were working their way to the Triangle under cover of sea and thanks to Murphy's law - the electric fence malfunctioned, allowing Melissa to easily cut through it with her Laser Lipstick. Next, the underwater nets malfunctioned and again, Melissa destroyed them. Finally, the motion-activated lasers destroyed each other due to Murphy's law!

Milo and Melissa then surfaced outside the Bermuda Triangle restaurant.

"Wow, Milo! For once, your curse actually came in handy!" Melissa said to Milo.

"You think they're trying to keep us out?" Milo asked.

"Hey...undercover here!" Melissa chided as she wrung out her hair and took off her diving suit, revealing a long, purple dress with a slit along the right slide, exposing her long, slender legs. She then covered her red hair with a short, black wig and turned her fanny pack into a black leather wallet. Chase turned his diving suit into a black suit and as for Milo, he turned his diving suit into a blue formal suit, much to the ire of Melissa.

"What? It was my dad's! He got it for his Prom! That's where he met mom!" Milo explained as the duo walked in.

* * *

Back inside the Triangle...

Drakken had made his way to the lair of criminal underworld leader Big Daddy Brotherson.

"Big Daddy, Dr. Drakken..." Drakken introduced. "I understand..."

Before Drakken finished, Big Daddy stopped him. "The password?"

"Password? What password?" Drakken asked, not knowing of any password. He was quickly thrown out by Big Daddy's 270 pound security detail, landing on Shego's table.

"Didn't have the password?" Shego asked.

"You might have mentioned a password!" Drakken barked.

"Thought a genius like you would figure it out..." Shego sarcastically remarked.

"Shego, I am not a particularly patient man."

"Alright, ya wet blanket! The password is..."

Now knowing the password, Drakken returned to Big Daddy's lair and gave the password..."Neener..."

He was ushered in by the security detail. "Sit down..." Big Daddy told Drakken. Meanwhile, Milo and Melissa had worked their way in through the air ducts.

* * *

"Ladies' room! PERFECT!" Melissa said, opening her Laser Lipstick and cutting out the vent.

"Laser Lipstick! SWEET!" Milo said. "How come Zack never makes me cool gadgets?"

"Remember the time you nearly burned your fingers?"

"2 things - 1, it looked like regular nail polish and 2...Murphy's law," Milo explained as he tried to follow Melissa, only to be stopped by her.

"Ladies' room, Milo!"

* * *

Milo had to find his own way in. But that was tough to do without a flashlight. He tried to pound it on, but because of Murphy's law, he accidentally turned on the Laser Lipstick, destroying a part of the air ducts and landing him in the Poker Room...but not before he lost his pants again. Milo lost pants count: 3. After pulling up his pants, he was soon greeted by a big cowboy.

"How do? You, uh, The Kid?"

Milo was flustered for a second, then responded. "Yes...that's me!"

* * *

Back at the lair of Big Daddy Brotherson...

"I have the cash, you have the information?" Dr. Drakken asked. Sure enough, Big Daddy had the info.

"Put the money on the table..."

"Put the information on the table!"

"You go first..."

"Look, I don't have time for silly games!"

And just like last time, Drakken was thrown out by the security detail, landing on Shego's table. "He likes to play silly games, FYI!" Shego informed. Little did she know, Melissa had entered the building.

* * *

"Zack, I'm in. Any sign of Drakken?" Melissa asked.

"Not that I can see."

"Shego?"

On Zack's radar at home, he could see a green dot coming up behind Melissa. That indicated Shego was near.

"Melissa! Behind you!"

BINGO! Let the battle begin! This sent the establishment into a panic as Melissa and Shego sent everything that they could find flying, even destroying a chandelier. While Melissa was hiding under a table, she wondered where Milo was.

"Zack, where's Milo?"

* * *

Answer...he was in the Poker Room!

"Here ya go, Kid! 5 million fresh cow chips!"

"Wait...these are mine?" Milo asked, confused before getting back into his character. "Ah, yes. Good...my money. Miss me, boys?"

The hands were soon dealt and everyone placed their bets. Milo then went all in on his hand, forcing everyone to fold because of his curse. His hand wasn't all that good, yet his curse came in to counter it! Just then, Melissa and Shego burst in, still battling and forcing the other players to flee.

"MC!" Milo called out.

Shego got one of her hands caught in the table, allowing for Melissa to kick her aside...just as a short man in a white suit with black hair came in.

"YO! The Kid is in the house! Let's get this party started!"

Milo ran out just in time, rushing to help Melissa as she battled Shego.

* * *

Back at the lair of Big Daddy Brotherson, the exchange was about to happen...

Drakken took the information, but...

"HA! With this top secret code - Milk...bread...eggs? WHAT KIND OF CODE IS THIS?"

"My grocery list...you are quite poor at the trading game."

Infuriated, Drakken called for his assistant. "SHEGO!"

"Very well, I've had my fun."

"Well, I'm glad you've had your fun. Now where can I find the cybertronic technology I need?"

Big Daddy Brotherson gave a smile. "Ah, cybertonics. Some of the most brilliant minds on the planet struggle with its challenges."

"Surely someone must've cracked it!"

"Indeed someone has..." Big Daddy informed.

"Who?"

Big Daddy came up to Drakken's ear and gave him a very familiar name. "Dr. Richard Adrian Chase..."

Hearing that name, Drakken's eyes grew wide.

"Oooh! Irony! And it's in my favor this time!"

* * *

Melissa and Shego continued to battle, but Milo rammed a food cart right into Shego, knocking her down. Melissa then grabbed Shego by her dress.

"Where's Drakken and what's he up to?"

"Yeah, as if I can understand his whacked out schemes? Puh-lease!"

"SHEGO! Time to fly!" Drakken called out.

"Next time, princess!" Shego retorted, hitting Melissa with a bicycle kick before flying away with Drakken.

"YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, BUT YOU'RE NOT EVEN CLOSE!" Drakken taunted as he and Shego flew away from the now-destroyed restaurant.

"This...is so annoying."

* * *

**Oh boy...can you figure out what Drakken is planning? We'll just have to find out soon enough, won't we? STAY TUNED!**


	4. Meet Mort

**Last time out, Drakken and Shego escaped with info on cybertronic technology! Add to that, Melissa has some major issues of her own to deal with! ROLL IT!**

* * *

The next day, we find Melissa at her locker at Danville High. She overheard Candace gushing over Jeremy and saw Amanda with Chad. After putting her books in her locker, she saw Milo standing right next to her.

"MC!"

"Hey, Milo."

"I got great news! Naco Night will be coming back!"

"Really?" Melissa asked, shocked before giving an unenthusiastic "Great..."

"Ya know, nothing's for sure, but when they see this..." Milo held up a piece of paper.

"A piece of paper with your name on it?"

"It's a petition. Probably gonna need more signatures."

"Probably."

"Well, when we hit up Bueno Nacho, I'll work the room, drum up support...we'll beat this thing!"

The look on Melissa's face never changed. "Actually Milo, I'm..."

"Yeah, MC?"

"...I'm just gonna head home."

"Oh...okay," Milo said, now saddened by his best friend's departure. "Melissa, I think I know what this is about."

* * *

Melissa gasped. Was this the day Milo was finally gonna tell her his true feelings? "You do?"

"Yeah...it's because I messed up and helped Drakken and Shego escape."

'Oblivious as always,' Melissa thought to herself. "Oh no, I'm used to it. We'll get 'em!" the ginger cheerleader said as Milo handed her the petition, which she proceeded to sign.

"Thanks, MC."

"No big!"

"Wrong. Way big. I can always count on you, Melissa."

* * *

A little later on, Melissa was at home with her dad watching the Mets/Reds game. "Dad...can we talk?"

"Sure, Lissie-cub!" her dad said, pausing the TV. "Okay, Lissie, you got my undivided attention!"

"It's about...boys. Boys...and dating..."

Now this was not Mr. Dr. Chase's area of expertise. But he knew someone who could help. He picked up the phone and called his wife. "Hey, honey. Lissie needs to talk to you," he said on the phone. "It's your mom..." he said, handing the phone to Melissa.

* * *

"Hey, mom. Candace is going out with Jeremy, so she gets all high horse and starts going off about the prom and the food chain and I'm gonna end up with Milo..." Melissa began.

"I don't see what the crisis is, Melissa. Milo's a very sweet guy!" her mom responded.

"Mom, he's not a guy! He's Milo!"

"So as a friend, he's okay?"

"DUH! He's my best friend!"

"But he's not boyfriend material..."

"Obvi!"

"...because of the 'Food Chain'..."

Melissa was rendered confused. "Well, no...I mean yes...I mean...kinda. The person you go with...it makes a statement."

"My son doesn't have a date yet!" one of Mrs. Dr. Chase's colleagues said.

"Really? Colin doesn't have a date yet?"

"MOM! You don't have me on speaker again, do you?" Melissa asked.

"HI, MELISSA!" the surgical team at Danville General Hospital greeted. Survey says...you're on speaker again, Melissa.

* * *

"Sorry, Lissie. Hands-free really is the only way to go."

"Melissa, Colin's a swell kid! The other guys on the chess team really look up to him!"

"I'm sure Colin's...got game, Dr. Robinson," Melissa sarcastically retorted.

Uh...flatline alert!

"Oooh...gotta hop off. We'll talk more later, Lissie!" Mrs. Dr. Chase said before hopping off the phone.

* * *

The next day, Melissa was walking to school with Sara, relieved that she had neutralized her cheer rival...again!

"Sara, you were so right!"

"I know! Wait, what was I right about?" Sara asked.

"The Candace problem...total non-issue! Who bloody cares about 'The Food Chain'?"

"Stand By Your Milo, Melissa! Of course you do realize that's my brother we're talking about."

"I know, Sara. Seriously, Milo and I are cool, he's..." Melissa started as they ran into Milo on his motor scooter. "...full of childlike wonder."

"Sometimes when it's just me and my machine scorching down the blacktop...I kinda lose myself," Milo lamented.

"See you at school, little bro!"

"See ya, Milo!"

"Keepin' it real, girls!"

* * *

The trio soon reached Danville High. Outside, the marquee read 'R U Ready 4 The Big Dance?'

Chase was playing the role of marshaller, waving Milo into his parking spot...but he was intercepted by a red motorcycle. The driver was about 4 inches taller than he was. Just Murphy's law wrecking things for Milo once again.

"Dude, do you mind?" Milo asked. No answer. "Dude...DO, YOU, MIND?"

"WHAT?!" The guy responded.

"SPOT, MINE! YOU, IN IT!" Milo barked.

"Oh, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't even see it. This might sound weird, but sometimes when it's just me and my machine..."

"...and the blacktop...I totally get where you're coming from! Name's Milo Murphy," the jinx introduced. The driver of the motorcycle removed his helmet, revealing that he had light brown hair shaved at the sides with a thick mohawk. He had on a dark navy blue T-shirt over blue jeans with red sneakers.

"I'm Mort..."

* * *

**So...what are the dealings with Mort? Is he on the up and up or are there some shady goings on with the new kid? Find out...NEXT TIME!**


	5. Why Don't You Kiss Her?

**I'm back! In this chapter, Milo considers his true feelings for his ginger cheerleader best friend as a new kid works his way into Melissa's heart. Oh...and Mr. Chase gets nabbed by Drakken. ROLL IT!**

* * *

Mort, the new kid, had just arrived at Danville High. The first person he met was none other than the resident jinx - Milo Murphy.

"Name's Milo...Milo Murphy," Milo introduced as the marquee fell.

"Does that happen a lot?" Mort asked, referring to the falling marquee.

"Yeah...that's Murphy's law. Whatever can go wrong will go wrong...around me," Milo explained as Chase bit at Mort's foot.

"Is that a naked mole rat?" Mort asked. "So cool! I've always wanted one!"

"That's sweet because, I, you know, have one! You know, most people just think Chase is just a bald hamster!" Milo said to Mort. "What was your name again?"

* * *

Milo and Mort soon walked into Danville High with Milo showing Mort around, unaware of Mort's true plans. "Mort, my man, you don't know how lucky you are to have run into Milo Murphy!"

"Great! So where to I pick up my class assignments?" Mort asked as Milo slipped off the banister, causing him to lose his pants again. Milo lost pants count: 4. After pulling up his pants, Milo explained that he's more of a big picture kind of guy.

* * *

The duo found themselves in the cafeteria next.

"This is the cafeteria, where I'm told you could find a nutritious meal. I have not, but your mileage may vary."

Melissa soon caught Mort's eye. "Who's that?" Mort asked.

"Oh, that's the lunch lady. You CAN NOT get her fired, she has tenure."

"No, not her...her!" Mort retorted, pointing out Melissa.

"Oh, that's Melissa Chase. She frequently saves the world and I help just as frequently."

"So you know her?"

"Sch-yeah! We're tight! Best friends since Pre-K!"

"Hooked up?"

The very thought of being hooked up with Melissa made Milo shudder. "WHAT?! Melissa and I? NO! Like I said - best friends since Pre-K...but not like that."

Mort got a smile on his face at hearing that. "Extreme steam!"

"Okay...we never talk about my best friend like that, got it?" Milo asked, now with a hint of jealousy. Milo then proceeded to order his lunch, but to no avail as instead he got...something I can not speak of.

* * *

"Hey, Milo!" Melissa greeted her friend as Mort came up behind him. "Hey..." she greeted Mort with dreamy eyes.

"Mort, pull up a chair and why don't you..." Milo began as he pulled up the chair that Milo would normally sit in. "Well, isn't that interesting? Actually, that's my chair. Not that my name's on it or anything, but..."

"Hey...I'm Mort..."

"Girl, I just went from 'so' to 'whoa'!" Sara exclaimed, confusing Mort.

"I-It takes a while to learn Sara-speak," Melissa explained.

"How about you?"

"What about me?"

Milo proceeded to swipe a chair from a classmate and cut in...but to no avail. "I feel as though a loop has been formed and I'm not in it."

Milo suddenly started to feel more and more alone as Melissa spent more time with Mort.

* * *

**_We're the best of friends_**

**_and we share our secrets_**

**_She knows everything that's on my mind..._**

**_Why don't you kiss her?_**

**_Why don't you tell her_**

**_Why don't you let her see_**

**_the feelings that you hide?_**

**_She'll never know_**

**_if you never show_**

**_the way you feel inside..._**

* * *

Friday night at the Chase house meant pizza night. Milo, of course, was there too. But his sense of isolation grew as the Tweebs made fun of Melissa.

"Attention, please!" Phineas blurted into a megaphone.

"We've detected cooties in the area!" Ferb added.

"I repeat - cooties in the area!"

"This can only mean one thing..."

"MELISSA'S GOT A BOYFRIEND!"

* * *

Melissa and Mort were looking at old pictures of Melissa, much to Milo's disgust, when Mrs. Chase asked for their preferred toppings. Both Melissa and Mort wanted pepperoni.

"JINX! You owe me a soda!" Mort called out.

"Get in line, punk!" Milo said in disgust. "She owes me a soda from before she even met you...no soda for you."

* * *

Over at Danville Space Center, Mr. Chase was performing final experiments on the Hephaestus project when his wife called and asked him if he wanted his usual bacon on his pizza. He confirmed it and told his wife he'd try not to be too late. After hanging up...cybertronic replication occurred! The project is a go!

"Who's the man?"

Mr. Chase was soon grabbed by the Sumo-Ninja. Behind the Sumo-Ninja...was Drakken.

"I'm the man! The man who wants the Hephaestus project!"

* * *

**Mr. Dr. Chase is in trouble! Add to it the fact that Milo's dealing with new feelings for Melissa...oh boy. What's next? You'll just have to find out!**


	6. Change Is In The Air

**Next up...Milo and Melissa rescue Mr. Dr. Chase and change is in the air at Bueno Nacho! ROLL IT!**

* * *

We find ourselves back at Melissa's house. Milo hasn't touched his pizza and Mr. Chase's pizza was getting cold.

"Dad's pizza is getting cold..." Ferb remarked.

"Can we heat it up?" Phineas asked.

Mrs. Chase was quick to close the box. "NO! The fire department said...NO FUSION EXPERIMENTS!" She then looked to Milo and noticed that he wasn't being his usual self.

"Milo, what's wrong? You seem out of it."

"Uh, Mrs. Dr. Chase, I think I have the, uh...belly flips."

"Got my endoscope in the car!"

* * *

Milo flinched at hearing this.

"Kidding! Why don't you stay?"

"Actually..."

"Later, Milo!" Melissa and Mort said together. "JINX!" Melissa called out.

"Aw! Again?"

Seeing this, Milo grabbed one of the Tweebs' megaphones and blurted out "COOTIE ALERT!"

* * *

'Something's definitely wrong with Milo...I better go talk to him,' Mrs. Chase thought to herself. As Milo headed out, Mrs. Chase followed. "Milo...what's wrong? Something's definitely off with you."

Milo took a deep breath and sighed. "Alright, fine...you caught me. But you have to promise me that you won't tell anyone - not Zack, not Phineas and Ferb...not even Melissa, because this involves her!"

"Of course, Milo."

"Okay...I think I have a crush on Melissa..." Milo said. Mrs. Chase couldn't help but smile at hearing this.

* * *

"I always knew this day would come. I had been hoping for you and Melissa to hook up ever since you were in 6th grade."

"You knew?"

"Call it motherly instinct, Milo. That's why I was so surprised to see Melissa and Mort together. I was so sure that it would end up being you and Melissa."

"You...you think I still have a chance, Mrs. Dr. Chase?" Milo asked. Mrs. Chase put a hand on Milo's shoulder.

* * *

"Melissa hasn't forgotten about you, Milo. I doubt she ever will. My husband was in the same situation back when he was your age. He was crushing on me and yet he saw me with another guy. He had this exact same talk with my mom and soon after...I broke up with the guy I was with. Turned out, he only liked me for my looks. Richard and I hooked up at our Junior Prom and we've been together ever since."

"Wow..."

"Trust me on this one, Milo. If Murphy's law has taught you anything, it's that even when the world comes crashing down on you, you make the most of it. Just do what you do best and make the most of your situation. Everything will go your way soon. It always does, doesn't it?"

Milo smiled and hugged Mrs. Chase. "It does, Mrs. Dr. Chase. Thank you."

"No problem, Milo. If there's anything you need to talk about, let me know."

"Thanks. I'll go hit up Bueno Nacho, go and talk to Neal. Perhaps he'll have some guy advice. See ya, Mrs. Dr. Chase."

"Later, Milo."

* * *

Over at Danville Space Center, Mr. Dr. Chase was being held captive by Drakken.

"My teenage daughter is not afraid of you, so why should I...BRADLEY?"

Bradley grunted. "I hate it when you call me that name! I'm not the man you knew in college, Richard!"

"Still can't get a girl, I take it."

Bradley growled at Mr. Dr. Chase's crack. "Why must every single Chase I capture feel the need to give me lip? Where's the respect for the traditional captor/captive relationship? Has society crumbled that badly?"

"If I could interrupt your insane rant for a bit...I'd just like to point out that I'm not telling you a doggone thing about the project!"

"AHA! I anticipated you saying that! You know what they say about making an omelet...you gotta break a few eggheads..."

The Sumo-Ninja cracked his knuckles, but Mr. Dr. Chase got an idea. He tapped his stylus on his tablet PC...

* * *

_Are you sure you wish to delete file 'Hephaestus'?_

"NO!" Drakken screamed.

"YES!" Mr. Dr. Chase responded.

_Dr. Chase voice print acknowledged. Deleting file..._

File delete successful!

* * *

"YOU DELETED IT?"

"No worries! Got it all up here!"

Uh, Mr. Chase...you probably shouldn't have said that. Reason being...Drakken has a brain-tap machine and he's itching to use it!

* * *

Over at Bueno Nacho #582, Milo was having his nachos and Naco with Chase when Neal sat across from him. His clip-on tie was missing, though.

"Hey, Neal..." Milo greeted. "Man, what happened with your clip-on tie?"

"Clipped off, Milo."

"I thought you were assistant manager!"

"Not anymore. Home office replaced me with Lars..." Neal explained, pointing out a tall, muscular man, standing at about 6'6 - the height of Michael Jordan and Kobe Bryant. "...big changes are coming, Milo. We're talking kiddie meals!"

"With toys?"

"Affirmative, captain Murphy. Next they'll add a playground! Then what? A spokesclown?"

"You're throwing some serious shade here, Neal..." Milo remarked as his cellphone buzzed. It was a call from Melissa. Milo picked up immediately. "Hello?"

"Milo...Drakken has my dad!" Melissa called out over the phone. "How fast can you get to Mount Danville?"

"Just texted Sara, Melissa. I'm on my way!" Milo said. "Neal, gotta run. Melissa needs me. I'll be back, I've got something to talk to you about."

"I'll keep your seat safe for you, Milo!"

* * *

Within half an hour, Milo and Melissa were in Drakken's secret lair inside Mount Danville.

"I don't like this one bit," Melissa said. "Sounds too..."

"Trapish?"

"Not a word...but yes."

* * *

That's because it IS a trap! They fell to the basement, where a hologram of Drakken appeared. "Melissa Chase and her sidekick...whose name escapes me..."

"Really? After all of our battles, he still can't remember my name?"

"Not now, Milo!"

* * *

Melissa rushed in, thinking it was the real Drakken, but missed.

"Careful now, Melissa...your father is in quite the sticky situation..."

* * *

To her immediate north, Melissa saw her dad tied up and being lowered into a tank, where a kraken awaited. She was also being fired at by a death ray.

"Careful of my death ray...it's quite killer."

"Sounds like the Redundant Scribe of Reduntantness wrote that one."

"I'd love to stay, but I'm busy settling into my new lair - the lair from which I will take over the world! Farewell, Melissa Chase! Farewell...seriously, I can't remember your name. Whatever, you know who you are!"

* * *

This peeved off Milo. "Seriously, it's not a hard name to remember!"

"MILO!"

"YES! Thank you, Melissa!"

* * *

No time to talk...there's Syntho-Drones to take down! Melissa had no trouble with the Drones, especially considering the death ray blasted them...along with Milo's pants. Milo lost pants count: 5. Milo did have some trouble with the kraken, but thanks to Murphy's law, the death ray malfunctioned and self-destructed when Melissa beat the drones. With the kraken distracted, Melissa dove in and beat up the kraken, freeing her dad in the process.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Yeah...at least I think so."

"What did Drakken do to you?"

"I can't quite recall...I remember wanting bacon on my pizza, then...nothing!"

"Let's get you home, dad."

* * *

The next day at the Danville Mall Club Banana, Melissa and Sara were trying on prom dresses...

"You saved your dad?" Sara asked, surprised.

"So not the drama, Sara!"

"You know what this means, Melissa? You got it goin' on! You can never be grounded, girl!"

"Something's off though, Sara. Usually I can crack Drakken's sicko schemes quickly. Here...I'm stumped."

"Hmm...I want something that says 'this girl is too fine for you!'"

* * *

Melissa soon appeared in a black dress with a pink skirt at the bottom.

"You think I can pull this off?"

Sara was disgusted. "I know what Milo would think. But you know what I think? Pull it off and trash it!"

"Maybe I should just raid my closet."

"DEFINITELY NOT! Not for the prom!"

* * *

Melissa re-appeared in a long sky blue dress, soon intercepted by Mort.

"Hey, Melissa!"

"Hey yourself..."

"You...you should totally buy that dress."

"I should?"

* * *

Before they could go any further, the group was seen by Candace.

"Have you met Milo Murphy? Melissa and Milo are totally inseparable!"

Sara stepped right in front of Candace, turning her head. "Is that Jeremy over there, hitting on the girl at Earring World?"

"He's hypnotized by her big hoops!" Candace called out, rushing out of the store, but she didn't know she hadn't paid for what she was wearing, setting off the alarm and startling Milo.

* * *

"What's the sitch?" Milo asked, unaware that he was pantless again. Milo lost pants count: 6.

"Uh, Milo..."

"Man, not again!" Milo said after looking down, now realizing he was pantless. From the fitting room, his jealousy and sense of isolation grew as Mort asked out Melissa.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Shego at Drakken's Mount Danville lair.

"What is Drakken up to?" Shego asked. "A toy design, top secret cybertronic technology, Syntho-Drone personality and performance upgrades and teen 'zine junk? What's he gonna do? Throw the world's freakiest pajama party?"

"You really haven't figured it out, have you?"

"There is no plan here, is there?"

"Oh, but there is!"

Shego grabbed Drakken, igniting her plasma hands. "So spill!"

"Nope!"

"WHY NOT?!"

"Melissa Chase is not smarter than you..."

"True."

"And if you can't figure it out, she can't figure it out. You know what that means?"

* * *

Shego finally pieced it together. Drakken might actually win this time!

"Oh, I'm quite confident! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm due at a Board of Directors meeting."

"At what company?"

"Oh...the one I just acquired in a...HOSTILE takeover. Emphasis on HOSTILE!"

* * *

**What is Drakken planning? Find out next time!**


	7. Something's Different

**I'm back to 'So The Drama'! In this chapter, Milo realizes his true feelings for Melissa. But is he too late? And what's the deal with Drakken? What are his true intentions? ROLL IT!**

* * *

We now find ourselves in Tokyo, Japan. Nakasumi Corporation Chairman/Founder/CEO Hiroto Nakasumi was casually walking down the streets of the city that he took over with his toys when he stopped at a Bueno Nacho only to find that his character, Little Diablo, was everywhere.

"That is my character!" Nakasumi said in a shocked tone as kids flooded out of the Bueno Nacho, bowing to their idol. At the sight of the kids bowing to him, Mr. Nakasumi couldn't help but smile. But he was still infuriated that his character was being given away.

"THAT IS MY CHARACTER!"

* * *

It wasn't just in Japan. Norway, Russia, France, Australia...no matter where you went, Little Diablo was there. Even Danville wasn't safe as resident news reporter Gordon Gustofanemu was there reporting on the latest craze.

* * *

"I'm here at Bueno Nacho, the home of Little Diablo. This tiny toy, this mini must-have, this cute little devil is the latest craze sweeping the world! Just one look around tells you that Little Diablo is..."

"I can't even get to the counter to order!" Milo screamed. "This used to be my place! MINE! I'M LOSING EVERYTHING I EVER CARED ABOUT!"

* * *

Milo's freak-out caught the attention of Phineas and Ferb back at the Chase house.

"I'M LOSING EVERYTHING I EVER CARED ABOUT!"

"Milo's on TV!" Ferb called out.

"And he's freaking out!" Phineas added.

This caught the attention of Mr. and Mrs. Dr. Chase.

* * *

"Honey, I think the boys are right," Mrs. Dr. Chase remarked. Her husband then looked up from his newspaper and caught a glimpse of Milo being pulled away.

"Milo? Freaking?" Mr. Dr. Chase questioned. "Huh, so he is..."

* * *

Over in Melissa's room, Melissa was watching her best friend's freak-out on the Melissa-link.

"I better go talk to him, Zack."

"He's in the old treehouse."

* * *

Over in his old treehouse, Milo and his naked mole rat friend Chase were snacking on nachos when a rustle was heard. Chase quickly grabbed a pebble and handed it to Milo to load in his slingshot. "I have a lethal weapon!" Milo warned.

"Hold your fire, General Grant! It's me..." Melissa chided as she came up.

"Aw man! I always wanted to use this!"

"You did once, remember?"

"Jeremy Johnson?"

"Jeremy Johnson..."

"I was only trying to stop him from hurting you, 'Liss."

"Hey, I pulled him off you because you nailed him in the chest with your slingshot!"

"We were 7! Details are sketchy."

* * *

Melissa then noticed a crudely painted 'No Girls Allowed!' sign on the wall.

"I didn't notice that there, Milo..."

"Yeah...been up there a while."

Uh...you big, fat liar, Milo Murphy! Melissa then picked up a raccoon hide hat.

"I remember this! Milo the Happy Camper!"

"Worst summer of my life - Camp Wannaweep."

"I know, I know. Ticks, toxic lake, poison ivy, mom stopped accepting your calls..."

"Yeah, all that was bad, but you know the worst part of all that?"

"What's that, Milo?"

"Spending a whole summer away from you, MC."

* * *

There was silence for a while as Melissa sat next to Milo.

"Want some, 'Liss? I only do to go now. Little Diablos ruined everything."

Melissa sighed, sensing something else was wrong with Milo. Nothing slipped by her when it came to her jinxed friend. "Milo, perhaps something other than the Bueno Nacho sitch is bothering you."

* * *

As usual, Melissa saw right through Milo. He had to come up with a lie and come up with it quickly.

"Wait...talkin' about Mort? No, no! That's absurd! I'm down with the guy...at least, I think I am."

"Milo, Mort's not gonna change what we're all about. We'll always be best friends, no matter what..." Melissa tried to reassure Milo.

"Yeah...pretty words there, Melissa."

"Milo, we're not in Pre-K anymore. Time to grow up."

Milo, once again, was in denial. "Maybe I don't want to grow up! You know me, Melissa! I still catch myself whistling the Toys R Us jingle! I still play Pokemon!" the jinx freaked as Mort appeared at the bottom of the treehouse steps, calling out to Melissa.

* * *

"He can't come up here," Milo said with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

"Milo..." Melissa chided.

"No, he really can't come up here. This treehouse has a weight limit and while I'm holding this slingshot, we're really pushing it."

Sure enough, Chase had eaten all the nachos. Good goin', you silly naked mole rat.

"I'm not jealous..." Milo lied.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Mort and Melissa...

"So, you think Milo's okay with us?"

"What do you mean, Mort?"

"You know...us...as a couple."

"Oh, that...I think he's okay. At least...I think so..." Melissa said, now conflicted.

"Let me ask you something, Melissa. This thing you do with the missions, it's..."

"Weird?"

"No, it's cool!"

"You think?"

"You wanna know what my mission is? To take you to the prom."

* * *

Soon, it was Prom Night. Milo was at his house preparing for what could possibly be the biggest night of his life for it wasn't just the Prom, but it would also be the night he would tell Melissa his true feelings for her.

"I don't know, Chase. It's not like Melissa hasn't dated other guys before..."

"True..." Chase squeaked.

"I mean, when she locked braces with Irving DuBois, I was the one she called! I got my mom to drive her to the orthodontist! And that Chad Mankey thing...I was never in favor of it, but I was there for Melissa!"

Let the records show that Milo can't tie a tie thanks in no small part to Murphy's law. He called on Chase to help...but he ended up making an origami duck instead.

"Very funny there, Chase."

"Okay..." Chase squeaked, resuming his work.

"Something's different now. There's something between us now. Oh, who am I kidding? There's been something there this whole time. Well, I think there's something there, does she?" Milo asked himself as Chase finished tying Milo's tie.

"Ta-da!"

"Thanks, buddy. I think I'm ready and not just for the dance, either. I'm ready for what no man should ever have to do...talk about his feelings."

"Uhhh...not fun."

"I know, Chase. It's total Humiliation Nation, but Melissa's worth it! But what if she really likes this Mort guy and then I show up talking about my feelings and she chooses Mort and not me? We're talking TOTAL FLAME OUT! Not to mention what it would do to our friendship..."

* * *

**Milo...you've got quite a sitch on your hands, huh? How will you get out of this one? Next chapter will be the Prom and then the final battle with Drakken! Stay tuned!**


	8. Prom Night Mission

**It's prom time! Also time for Milo to reveal his true feelings to Melissa, but Drakken and Shego have something big planned! And how does Mort fit into all this? We're about to find out! ROLL IT!**

* * *

While Milo was considering his feelings for Melissa, just a few doors down at Melissa's house...Mort had arrived.

"'Lissie! There's a very handsome boy here for you!" Mrs. Dr. Chase called out.

"Now let's get one thing straight here, Mister!" Mr. Dr. Chase barked in attempt to lay down the law on Mort. Mort, however, was prepared.

"Oh, you read my mind, sir. Now Melissa explained to me that her normal curfew is 10:00, but on special occasions and rescue missions, you extend it to 11, but I think it best if we stick with 10."

Mr. Dr. Chase was impressed. "Really? This young man has...got it goin' on!"

Mr. Chase...don't ever talk hip again.

"Why don't you get the camera, Richie?"

"Alrighty!"

* * *

At that precise moment, Melissa appeared at the top of the steps - her long ginger hair now done in a bun and now sporting a long sparkling sky blue dress with matching high heel shoes. As she descended the staircase, she had to dodge the rockets made by her annoying twin brothers.

* * *

"COMING THROUGH!" Phineas and Ferb called out.

"I'M SO GONNA GET YOU TWEEBS!" Melissa growled as Mort jumped out of the way, opening the front door and sending Phineas and Ferb out.

"Nice reflexes!" Mr. Dr. Chase chimed.

"Thank you, sir."

"Is it just me or is he perfect?"

"He seems like a pretty nice guy..." Mrs. Dr. Chase answered her daughter. But as Melissa went to Mort for prom pics, her mom turned to a picture of Melissa with Milo. She had always hoped that Milo and Melissa would one day hook up.

* * *

"Aren't your parents gonna be here?"

"It's just my dad and he's always busy at the office. Like right now, he's working on some super secret project," Mort explained.

"I get how that feels. I know! How about I do double prints?" Mr. Dr. Chase suggested.

* * *

Later that night, Melissa and Mort were at the Danville High prom, with the DJ now playing Jesse McCartney's 'Shine On'.

"Yo, Chase and the new kid got the funk!" Jeremy said, looking to the hot new couple of the prom.

"Whatever, Jeremy..." Candace scoffed.

* * *

We take things to Bueno Nacho #582, where we find Milo, who decided not to go to prom.

"Welcome to Bueno Nacho! May I take your order?" Neal greeted. "Milo, something's horribly wrong here!" He whispered to Milo.

Milo sighed. "Ya got that right. I'll take 2 chimmeritos, 3 orders of nacos - all Grande Size - and a Grande Size soda to go..."

Uh...Chase can't wait!

"Strike that. Make it for here. Chase can't wait."

"You got it!" Neal chimed. "Milo, snap out of your funk! We got a major big time situation here!"

"NEAL, YOU WORTHLESS SLUG!" The new assistant manager Lars bellowed. "Did you ask our favorite customer if he'd like some Diablo Sauce with that?"

"I did not...Diablo?"

"Oh...whatever..."

Milo's order came out quick as Neal wrote something on the tray, only for it to be covered by Milo's food order. "Yeah...Gracias..." Lars said with indifference.

"And have a Muy Bueno day!"

* * *

Milo took to his favorite table with Chase in tow. As Chase started eating away, he moved the nacos out of the way to reveal that Neal had written the word 'EVIL' on the tray. Milo paid no mind to it as he opened his straw, only to find that it didn't bend like he remembered!

"No...IT CAN'T BE! NOOOOO!"

* * *

Milo charged up to the counter to confront Lars.

"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!"

"I beg your pardon!"

"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!"

"No...we have more in the back!"

"You took away the bendy straws!"

Neal thought Milo had caught on, but after the bendy straw comment, he slapped his face.

"You, sir, have lost it..."

"Just because I care?"

"About bendy straws?" Lars proceeded to chuckle, taunting Milo. But this angered the jinx.

"I'M TELLING ON YOU!"

"Telling who?"

"YOUR BOSS!"

* * *

Milo quickly took to a nearby phone and called Zack. "Zack, it's me. I'm at Bueno Nacho and I've got comments and concerns..."

"Okaaay...want me to patch you through to the 800 number?"

"NO WAY! I'm going straight to the top! Gonna have some words with the head honcho!"

"Milo, I don't know about this. Getting through to a CEO is mad tricky. This guy's line is probably super top secret..." Zack remarked as he tapped away at his computer, soon greeted with a series of beeps. "GOT IT! YOU'RE IN!"

* * *

At Bueno Nacho Headquarters...

"Hola! Bueno Nacho...EL PRESIDENTE SPEAKING!"

It was Drakken!

* * *

Back with Milo...

"Dr. Drakken?!" Milo said, shocked.

"If this is about switching my long distance..." CLICK!

"Drakken is a very busy man, Mr. Murphy. There is no need to bother him."

Milo had then pieced it all together...Drakken was behind it all. He had bought Bueno Nacho and made all the changes! Neal and Chase stormed out of the building...AS THE DIABLO TOYS HAD COME TO LIFE!

"DIABLOS, ATTACK!"

The Diablos marched on Milo, but he and Chase escaped on Milo's scooter. He knew there was one person he could turn to for a situation this dire.

* * *

Back at Danville High...

_BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP!_

_BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP!_

_BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP!_

* * *

The Melissa-link went off! Melissa rushed over to where Sara was and grabbed the Melissa-link.

"Maybe you oughta let that one go to voicemail..." Sara remarked.

"What if it's Zack chiming in with a mission? What if your brother's in trouble, Sara?"

"Well, you got me there..." Sara conceded as Mort walked over. "Mort! Hi!"

* * *

_BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP!_

* * *

"I think Zack would understand..." Mort said.

"I guess..."

Just then, Milo had made his way to Danville High with just 5 words..."THE DIABLO TOYS ARE EVIL!"

* * *

Everything ground to a halt there. Outside, the Diablos rushed towards the front door, but when Milo opened the door, no Diablos. "WHAT?! They were right here!"

"You okay, dude?" Mort asked.

"I know that tone! That's the 'Milo's a nutjob' tone! I ain't falling for it because I don't care what you think! Only person who's opinion matters to me is Melissa! And I know she'll back me up on this! Right, Melissa?"

"You got it, Milo! The toys were definitely here and they're evil!"

"Thank you, Melissa! Buckle up, because it gets freakier from here! Drakken's behind it all!"

Mort chuckled. "The take over the world mad scientist guy?"

"YES! He used the more than 30,000 Bueno Nacho locations around the world to hand out his evil prizes!"

Melissa got a mean look in her eyes. "I'm gonna check this out."

"You actually believe Milo's extremely far-fetched story?"

"Milo might be on to something here..." Melissa said. Mort tried to intervene, but...

"BACK OFF, PRETTY BOY!" Milo barked as Melissa busted out her Melissa-link and called Zack to analyze Milo's last phone call to the CEO of Bueno Nacho.

* * *

"So it was definitely Drakken?"

"Voice print confirms it, Melissa."

"What of Milo's 'Evil Toy' theory?"

"Well, I just scanned the one I got in my Little Ninos meal - the circuitry is way beyond anything I've ever seen!"

That's when Melissa got the idea. "Better show it to an expert."

"Who?"

"My dad! Be back as fast as I can! It's a save the world thing!"

* * *

Within a half-hour, Milo and Melissa were back at Melissa's place.

"No way! I don't believe it!" Mr. Dr. Chase beamed.

"What is it, dad?"

"They're totally evil, aren't they?"

"The cybertronic technology! It's the Hephaestus Project! He used MY invention to build these!"

"You know, for an evil genius, Drakken is pretty dumb..."

Melissa and her dad looked at Milo with a 'not impressed' look.

"Come on! He steals a $3 billion cybertronic technology project and he just gives it away with a naco? And yet he ditches the bendy straws? This man has no clue how to run a fast food business!"

* * *

Back at Bueno Nacho World Headquarters...

...Drakken's phone rang. On the other end was Shego.

"Shego, status report!"

"It's a mixed bag."

"WHAT?!"

"On the plus side - global saturation has reached optimum level. We can strike at midnight!"

"What's the bad news?"

"There's a snag. And by snag, I mean..."

"Oh no, don't tell me...Melissa Chase?"

"How'd you guess?"

Drakken groaned. "No! Not this time! We strike at the rest of the world at midnight, as planned! But I want Danville online NOW! Oh, and Shego...I want you to run to Danville High and pick up something for me..."

That pickup...was Melissa's prom date.

* * *

Back at Melissa's place...

"How'd it go down there?" Mrs. Dr. Chase asked.

"That Drakken fellow stole my technology to make those...Little Diablos!" Mr. Dr. Chase told his wife.

"We're playing with stolen technology!" Ferb beamed.

"COOL!" Phineas added.

"The craze is off the chain!" Melissa freaked.

"Every kid on the planet must have one!" Milo remarked.

"Dad, you said the Hephaestus Project was some kind of...living metal?"

"That's how we sold it to the board of directors. The cybertronic technology can repair itself, modify itself...it can actually grow! Don't worry, it can't do anything without a command signal!"

And speak of the devil (no pun intended), there's a command signal now! With that signal, Phineas and Ferb's Diablos grew to 10 feet tall and became mad rampaging robots.

* * *

"Mom, get dad and the Tweebs out of here!" Melissa called out. "We'll distract the Diablos!"

"Chase, we're on!" Milo called out and out of his pocket came his naked mole rat friend Chase. But at the sight of the Diablos, Chase slipped back into Milo's pocket. The first blast burned part of Melissa's prom dress.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Do you know how much babysitting I had to do to pay for this dress?!"

Bad move, Diablos! Never...Anger...Melissa Chase! As Melissa distracted one of the Diablos, Milo and Chase were freaking out at the sight of the other.

"That would be so cool if it wasn't the last thing we were ever going to see!"

However, thanks to Murphy's law...both of the Diablos self-destructed!

"Nice use of Murphy's law, Milo!" Melissa congratulated. Unknown to them, her parents and brothers had modified Milo's scooter with Phineas and Ferb's rockets and the J-200 rocket fuel that her dad developed.

* * *

"'Lissie! Think fast!" Mr. Dr. Chase called out, tossing helmets to the duo of Milo and Melissa.

"BLAST OFF!" Phineas and Ferb called out as the newly modified scooter rocketed their way.

"Zack, we have a problem here," Melissa chimed in on her Melissa-link.

"If it has anything to do with giant destructive robots, I think I can relate."

"My dad says they need a command signal in order to do anything."

"Makes sense - take out the signal, shut down the robots. But I'm in no position to track down the signal for you, guys..."

"Must be coming from the source of all things evil...BUENO NACHO!"

* * *

They made it to Bueno Nacho at lightning speed. Lars had come out, looking at his boss's handiwork.

"Man, they even changed the giant taco sign!"

"Milo, that's where the command signal's coming from!"

"Well, how are we gonna take that out?"

"Perhaps we won't have to..."

Milo had launched his scooter onto the roof of Bueno Nacho #582. Lars was looking at the duo of Milo and Melissa, but the Diablo robot was closing in.

"Looking the wrong way, dude!" Milo called out as the Diablo took out the sign and the command signal, shutting down and shrinking.

* * *

_BEEP-BEEP-BE-BEEP!_

* * *

"Zack! You okay?"

"Yeah. Diablo has shut down and shrunk down...thanks to you, I'm guessing."

"I think we took out the command signal..."

"Which sounds like a good thing..."

"Hang on! I just got this freaky hit on the site!"

* * *

It was Drakken!

"Congratulations, Ms. Chase! You've already discovered how to foil my evil scheme - in record time, I might add! It is most unfortunate, however, that you will NOT stop me! You WILL surrender!"

"As if!" Melissa remarked.

"As if IF!" Milo added.

* * *

"Shego popped by your school dance and met the nicest boy! Well, I don't need to tell you how nice he is...and cute!"

"Melissa...what's going on here?"

"Mort..."

* * *

"The choice is yours, Melissa Sabrina! If you care about your dear Mort's safety...SURRENDER IS YOUR ONLY OPTION!"

Bad move, Drakken! You just made this personal!

* * *

**Next time: The battlesuit makes its debut and the final battle at Bueno Nacho HQ! Stay tuned!**


	9. Could It Be?

**Here we go! It's the finale of SO THE DRAMA! The final battle with Shego and Drakken, the Diablo invasion in full force...can Milo and Melissa overcome these overwhelming odds and save the world? We're about to find out!**

* * *

We pick things up at Melissa's house. Drakken had just made things personal by swiping her prom date. Now it's payback time. We see Melissa in her room, now opening up a hidden compartment of her closet. Inside was an experimental battle suit adorned with blue rings.

"Melissa! The battle suit is still experimental!" Zack warned over the Melissa-link.

"It's about to get a road test..." Melissa quipped, now donning her new battle suit. "How far away is Bueno Nacho headquarters?" She asked as she and Milo hopped aboard Milo's scooter.

"It's about 100 miles west of here."

Melissa took the wheel with Milo fearing that his Murphy's law curse might ruin things...as he lost his pants again. Milo lost pants count: 7.

"Uh, I think I'd feel better about this if I had a super suit too, ya know?" Milo freaked as the duo approached Bueno Nacho headquarters. Meanwhile...Drakken and Shego were expecting their arrival.

* * *

"She's coming..." Shego said to Drakken.

"Of course she is. After all...we have the perfect bait..." Drakken answered wickedly.

* * *

Milo and Melissa had made it to Bueno Nacho headquarters within 20 minutes. After launching themselves to the roof with the help of Melissa's hair dryer grappling hook, the duo was ready to take down Drakken and Shego one more time.

"Zack, we're in."

"Check your backpack!" Zack called out, prompting Milo to dig into Melissa's backpack.

"Let's see...knockout gas that looks like lip gloss or regular lip gloss?"

Milo opens it...and is instantly knocked out, prompting Chase to jump on his shoulder and close the container.

"Knockout gas..."

"Thanks for checking..." Melissa sarcastically remarked as Milo continued digging through, finding a stack of papers next. "Is this some sort of secret code?"

"History homework, Milo!"

Milo then found what looked like a Nerf gun. "MC, since when are you packin'?"

"Looks like a toy to me..."

"Oh, this is no toy!" Zack assured. "Well, not since I modified it. It's an electromagnetic scrambler."

"English please, Zack."

"It'll shut down Drakken's entire system." Melissa explained as the duo made their way inside Bueno Nacho HQ. Milo stopped as he caught a picture of the original Bueno Nacho, opened in Mesa, Arizona in 1952.

* * *

"Ah, the original Bueno Nacho - opened in March of 1952 in Mesa, Arizona...where it all started..." Milo marveled.

"Milo! Head in the game!" Melissa chided.

"Worry not, MC! I'm ready for anything!" Milo reassured as earthquake-like footsteps were heard. It was the Sumo-Ninja.

"I SHALL BE AVENGED!" the Sumo-Ninja said in a squeaky voice, now rattled from the Texas wedgie that Milo administered to him back in Tokyo. The Sumo-Ninja's squeaky voice caused Milo and Melissa to giggle.

"WHAT?!" the Sumo-Ninja said, grabbing Milo.

"Dude...don't talk! The funny voice kinda ruins your mystique."

"I AM STRONG LIKE THE MOUNTAIN! I AM SWIFT LIKE THE WIND! I...AM...VENGEANCE!"

And that's enough of that! Milo tossed the knockout gas lip gloss at Milo, who subsequently opened it in front of the Sumo-Ninja.

"VENGEANCE...WILL...Be...mine..." Yeah...don't think so!

* * *

Sumo-Ninja down! With the Sumo-Ninja out, time to take down Shego! A green beam was fired behind Melissa, who flipped out of the way and landed on one of the beams.

"You know what I really hate?" Shego sarcastically asked.

"When someone kidnaps your boyfriend?"

"No. When someone doesn't know when to give up..."

The energy blasts started flying, as did Melissa, who showed off the force field feature of her new battle suit, then deflected another one of Shego's blasts with the gauntlet feature.

"Oooh! 'Lissie got an upgrade!"

"Not bad, huh?"

"Yeah...but still not in my league!" Shego remarked as she slashed Melissa off the bridge, but Melissa was quick to rebound by using her battle suit's wrist grappling hook!

"Like I said..."

Shego was stunned when she saw that Melissa's battle suit could repair itself.

"WHAT?!"

"You were saying?"

* * *

As the battle raged on, Milo cheered from the sidelines.

"Go super suit honor, 'Lissa! Come on, MC! ALRIGHT!"

Uh...Sumo-Ninja right behind you! But he was no match for a jinxed teen! Milo just sucker-punched him!

"Oh, sorry dude, I...OH YEAH! MURPH-DOGG CAME TO PLAY! BOO-YAH!"

The celebration was cut short when Milo lost his pants...again. Milo lost pants count: 8.

* * *

The battle between Melissa and Shego raged on, the combatants matching each other move for move.

"Hey, Mort's cute! Once you're out of the way, maybe I'll date him..." Shego taunted. But Melissa was having none of it as she launched a flurry of punches at Shego, sending her into one of the windows before she finally fell to the ground.

"In your dreams, Shego..."

* * *

Just then, Mort came down the steps.

"Wow...didn't know you cared that much..." Mort said as Melissa ran into his arms.

"Mort!"

"Actually, here...I'M KNOWN AS SYNTHODRONE #901!" Mort revealed. HE WAS A FAKE! Mort zapped Melissa and knocked her out, prompting Milo to rush in.

"GET BACK, SYNTHO-DORK!" Milo called out, only to be stopped by Shego.

* * *

Milo and Melissa woke up in the basement of Bueno Nacho HQ, now tied up, prisoners of Drakken and Shego. Milo was looking at everything Bueno Nacho has ever done.

"Is...is this heaven?" Milo asked as Melissa woke up.

"MC, you're okay! I thought you were down for the count!"

"Why couldn't I see he was a fake?"

"Ya know, it don't get much faker than a Syntho-Drone..." then it hit Milo. "Ooooh...YOU KISSED A SYNTHO-DRONE?!"

"I never kissed him..." Melissa said, causing Milo to perk up. "...but I wanted to."

"TMI there, Melissa. So...what's the plan?"

"Milo, I...I got nothing!"

"Melissa, that's my line and what's worse...THAT'S QUITTER TALK!"

"Drakken finally won...I should've stuck to babysitting..." Melissa lamented.

* * *

"Enough with the lamenting, Melissa Sabrina Chase! Drakken did not win! HE PLAYED YOU! Now it's payback time!" Milo called out, trying to cheer up his best friend. Then something inside the jinx snapped. Something inside him told him that it was time to tell Melissa how he really felt about her. "And you know...there are guys out there that are better for you than Mort. Guys that are real, for one thing!"

"You really think there's a guy out there for me?"

"Out there...in here..."

'Milo really has a thing for me? Is this really happening?' Melissa thought. 'Took him long enough!' she added through thought before coming back to Earth. "Oh...really?"

"Sure...guys like..."

"Hi!" Chase squeaked.

'Way to ruin the moment, Chase!' Milo and Melissa thought in unison.

"Chase?"

"Chase?" Then an idea hit Melissa. "Chase, you can bust us out of here! Go into my backpack!"

"Use the lipstick!"

Uh...wrong lipstick.

"NO! The laser!"

BINGO! Chase cut Milo and Melissa free! Melissa then grabbed the Electromagnetic Scrambler from her backpack as she and Milo were freed and raced to the control room.

"BADICAL!"

"Let's roll, Milo!"

* * *

Inside the control room, the command signal was in place and was launched. Now Paris, London, Tokyo, New York, Los Angeles...every major city in the world was now overrun by Little Diablo robots.

"Nakasumi's toy design...and dear Daddy Chase's cybertronic breakthrough! And to really stick a pin in it - one made-to-order Synto-Hottie!" Drakken celebrated.

"So you really weren't making it up as you went along?" Shego asked.

"And you questioned my research..."

"The slumber party? Really?"

"Ah, but I discovered Melissa Chase's fatal flaw!" Drakken remarked before going into a lousy teen girl imitation. "Boys, boys, boys! 'Who should I go to the dance with? Who's the perfect boy?'"

Bad move, Drakken! Guess who's right in front of you! That's right...MELISSA CHASE!

* * *

"You're right, Drakken - boys, dating...it's hard. But this...is easy!" Melissa quipped as she punched Drakken into the controls.

"SHEGO!"

Round 2...FIGHT!

* * *

Melissa threw Shego onto the walls of the control room before racing up the steps to the roof of Bueno Nacho HQ while Milo distracted the Syntho-Drone.

"Syntho-dude, YOU ARE GOING DOWN!"

While Milo and the Syntho-Drone battled, Melissa made her way to the control tower and prepared to fire the Electromagnetic Scrambler, only to have it knocked out of her hands by Shego. Milo quickly raced in to grab it...

"I'M OPEN!" Milo called out, but he was intercepted by the Syntho-Drone.

"Nice try, loser..." Mort chuckled evilly. "By the way...a naked mole rat is not cool. It's gross."

This angered Milo and Chase.

"DON'T BE DISSIN' THE CHASE!" Milo called out as he tripped Mort up, causing him to drop the Scrambler, only to have it caught by Chase while Melissa and Shego battled.

"You don't know when to quit!" Shego taunted.

"Neither do you!" Kim retorted.

"Got that right!"

Milo was on the ground, pinned by Mort as Chase tossed the Electromagnetic Scrambler to the jinx.

"MC!" Milo called out, throwing the Scrambler to Melissa.

"Got it!" Melissa responded, firing the Scrambler at the control tower.

"NO!" Drakken called out.

But it was caught by Mort...

* * *

"So sorry..." Mort said condescendingly.

"You know...Chase did not appreciate that crack earlier."

"Little dude holds a grudge! And he brought help!" Milo warned. "Chase! Diogee! NOW!"

On that signal, Chase and Diogee bit Mort's feet, causing Syntho-Goo to leak out of him, which in turn, caused him to shrivel away and fall onto the control tower with Scrambler Missile in hand, shutting down Drakken's system.

As the now terminated Diablos fell from the sky, Drakken could only watch as his plan was thwarted again.

"Okay...maybe she is all that."

Drakken tried to escape, but was tripped by Milo.

* * *

"Taking over the world is one thing, but YOU RUINED BUENO NACHO! You're gonna pay!" Milo threatened with a serious look on his face.

"You can't be serious..."

"NOTE. SERIOUS. FACE!"

"Please...oh, name escapes me...I BEG OF YOU!" Drakken cowered.

"Say it! SAY MY NAME!"

"It's...ARRGH...Murphy!"

"BOO...YAH!"

* * *

Shego was also on the run, but Melissa intercepted her.

"You know what I really hate?"

"That your date melted?"

"Nah...YOU!" Melissa retorted, kicking Shego so hard that she landed right into the destroyed control tower, causing it to fall into the ground. Now Melissa stood alone, Drakken and Shego defeated and now headed to prison.

* * *

Minutes later, Drakken, Shego and their henchmen were stuffed into a prison transport.

"This is not over! Aw, this can't be over!" Drakken freaked.

"Deal with it, dude...IT'S OVER!" Milo said, closing the door to the prison transport. Melissa then got a seductive grin on her face.

"Ya know, Milo...we better hurry..." Melissa said in a soft voice.

"Hurry where?"

"You'll see!" Melissa responded cheerfully, pulling Milo along.

* * *

Back at Danville High...

...yet another coincidental news report by Gordon Gutsofanemu was playing, this time during Junior Prom!

'Thanks to teen hero Melissa Chase, the worldwide Diablo destruction is itself disabled!'

"Chase shoots, she scores!" Jeremy celebrated.

"Straight up!" Sara responded, high-fiving Jeremy and indirectly congratulating her brother, who helped in the mission.

"Can you excuse me for a minute?" Candace asked.

"Of course. Hey, while you're gone, I'll hang with Sara!"

"This pleases me..." Sara said as the doors opened, revealing her brother Milo and his best friend Melissa. Only this time, they were in prom attire and...holding hands?

* * *

"It finally happened! She's dating that jinx! MELISSA CHASE AND MILO MURPHY ARE DATING?!" Candace said, surprised as she gave an evil laugh. She thought she had finally gotten one over on her cheer rival. Instead...everyone cheered, including Milo's sister Sara, who added a 'well done, little brother!'

Just then, a slow, almost romantic-sounding song played. Milo and Melissa did nothing, so it was up to Chase and Diogee to push them together...so they did.

"Diogee, go home..." Melissa whispered, sending Diogee home. "He's not supposed to be at Junior Prom."

With Milo and Melissa now together and a slow song playing, it was time for the couple's dance...and the perfect song for Milo and Melissa.

* * *

**_I know we've been_**

**_friends forever_**

**_But now I think I'm feeling something totally new_**

**_And after all this time_**

**_I've opened up my eyes_**

**_and now I see_**

**_You were always with me..._**

**_Could It Be_**

**_you and I never imagined?_**

**_Could It Be_**

**_suddenly, I'm falling for you?_**

**_Could It Be_**

**_you were right here beside me_**

**_and I never knew?_**

**_Could It Be that it's true that it's you?_**

* * *

As the duo danced, Milo and Melissa looked into each other's eyes before finally sealing their new boyfriend/girlfriend relationship with a kiss. Outside, the Danville High marquee read one thing...THE END.

* * *

**And there it is! My KP AU version of So The Drama! And I'm posting this on the exact 15th anniversary of 'Kim Possible: So The Drama'! Would you believe it's been 15 years since that movie debuted on Disney Channel? Anyway...that's it for this one! Got more in the pipeline, so stay tuned and remember...**

**IT'S MILO'S WORLD AND WE'RE ALL LIVING IN IT!**


End file.
